walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Abraham Ford (Phim)/Ảnh
Phim Phần 4 'Tập 10': Inmates AbrahamTV.png S04E10 Abe, Eugene and Rosita.png 'Tập 11': Claimed Abraham Ford.png AbrahamSmile.JPG 250px-Season four abraham ford.png Abraham Claimed 5.JPG Abraham Claimed 1.JPG Abraham Claimed 2.JPG Abraham Claimed 3.JPG Abraham Claimed 4.JPG Abraham Claimed 1 muyt.JPG Abraham Claimed 2 hjgkmhcf.JPG Abraham Claimed 3 jklgl.JPG Abraham Claimed 4 kjgk.JPG Sergeant face.jpg Abraham Claimed 5 jl,hvlhj.JPG GlennandAbraham21.png 2014-02-24-walking-dead-19.jpg b537e78de6e4c9eef3b3ea6df4bd7142.jpeg Walking-dead-4-11-01.jpg W630 5c30ffaa0bbad7c731178ff1ed2fdd82TWD411GP09240149-1393445946.jpg 4x11 0008.jpg 'Tập 15': Us Abraham_Us.png AbrahamUs29042014.png EpisodeA46.jpg EpisodeA42.jpg EpisodeA79.jpg EpisodeA77.jpg EpisodeA73.jpg AbrahamLetMommaBeVan.png The trio 3x15.jpg The trio 3x15 (2).jpg W630 824ad34e3aedfef716508ca8368c317fTWD416GP11190168-1395859929.jpg W630 542c133cbb839b77007a297fefd042c0TWD415GP11060137-1395859955.jpg W630 5bdbbcf097f6649934b8ce6955a7e860TWD416GP11190136-1395862473.jpg 'Tập 16': A A Boxcar Group.png Abraham and Tara 4x16.jpg A Abraham Boxcar.png Phần 5 The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Abraham-Cudlitz-590.jpg Season5Banner.png The Walking Dead Exclusive Abraham.jpg AbeFord S5 Image 003.jpeg AbeFord S5 Image 002.jpeg AbeFord S5 Image 01.jpeg AMC S5B Abraham Fog.png Abraham Ford ST S5B Promo.png Abraham Aiming ST S5B Promo.png Abraham Shooting ST S5B Promo.png AbeS5BPortrait.png 'Tập 1': No Sanctuary NS Abraham Boxcar.png AMC NS Train Car Escape.png AMC NS Abraham Horde.png NSA&B.png TWDS05E01 M16.png 5x01 rick dig.jpg 'Tập 2': Strangers 502 Abraham Clearing.png AMC TWD Strangers.png TWDS5Str Images 003.jpeg Abraham 5x02.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-5-02-Strangers-the-walking-dead-37707700-3600-2402.jpg 'Tập 3': Four Walls And A Roof 503 Abraham Neutral.png Abe-S5Crop.PNG AMC 503 Abraham Watching.png TWDS5E03 14.png S5E3 4 Abe 1.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 2.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 3.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 4.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 5.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 6.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 7.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 8.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 9.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 10.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 11.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 12.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 13.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 14.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 15.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 16.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 17.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 18.jpg S5E3 4 Abe 19.jpg 'Tập 5': Self Help AMC 505 Burning Bus.png AMC 505 Group Conversation.png AMC 505 Abraham Fire Truck.png AMC 505 Abraham Kills Walker.png AMC 505 Abraham Anxious.png 505 Abraham Preview.png Abe-SelfHelp.PNG Abraham-Cropped.PNG Season 5 Abraham Crop.png SH Abraham.png 505 Abraham Flashback 1.png 505 Abraham Flashback 2.png 505 Abraham Processing.png Abraham's group 5x05.jpg AMC TWD S5A 505 Inside SelfHelp.jpg TWDSS-505-BTB-04-img-7438hfjv4q380berc47389recm-1136x640.jpg 'Tập 7': Crossed Crossed-abraham-stares-down-rosita.jpg Maggie-and-Abraham-2.jpg Crossed-maggie-asks-abraham-if-he-wanted-her-to-shoot-him.jpg 'Tập 8': Coda Coda Reunion.jpg TWDS5E08 18.png W630 449c22164760ae330793a3688ad6db52TWD508GP08050201-1417550175.jpg AMC 508 Mental Breakdown.png TWDSS-509-03-img-3lkf9ut2-0rut5-1136x640.jpg 'Tập 9': What Happened And What's Going On What happened and whats going on Funeral.jpg 'Tập 10': Them AMC 510 Abraham Walking.png AMC 510 Group Trudging Forward.png AMC 510 Group Moving On.png AMC 510 Plan in Action.png AMC 510 Group Exhausted.png AMC 510 Daryl Behind Group.png AMC 510 Group Encounter Dogs.png AMC 510 Don't Know Who Left It.png AMC 510 Started Raining.png AMC 510 Group Drinking Rain.png Group 5x10.jpg TWD 510 GP 0903 0033.jpg TWD 510 GP 0910 0205 lsdkhf-23pokd-wdfokher-druer-2410x1536.jpg 'Tập 11': The Distance TD Abraham.png AMC 511 Abraham Rosita Rifles.png AMC 511 Abraham Vigilant.png AMC 511 Vehicles Found.png AMC 511 Rosita Helps Abraham.png AMC 511 Approaching ASZ.png TWDSS-511-32-img-2-09rgh-e947goieyr-1136x640.jpg TWDSS-511-14-img-2ekhg-129uy5t-1136x640.jpg 'Tập 12': Remember Abraham Remember.png AMC 512 Group Outside Gates.png AMC 512 Welcome to ASZ.png AMC 512 Abraham Walking.png AMC 512 Group Entering ASZ.png 'Tập 13': Forget Abraham (Forget).png AMC 513 Abraham Rosita Party.png 'Tập 14': Spend 514 Abraham Worksite.png Abraham (Spend).png AMC 514 Abraham Rifle.png AMC 514 Abraham Helps Francine.png Spend promo image 1.jpg Spend promo image 3.jpg 2cc7fbab-8978-b2cc-8502-093a4265ccaf TWD 514 GP 1020 0156.jpg AMC TWD S5B TAS 514.jpg 'Tập 16': Conquer W630 887535ee04d1f1db5d24ff322f136d84TWD516GP11210143-1428425566.jpg Conquer-abraham-visits-tara-and-eugene.jpg Conquer-glenn-carol-and-abraham-speak-with-rick.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Conquer-Glenn-Carol-and-Abraham-592x332.jpg Abraham Ford (Conquer).jpg Phần 6 'Tập 1': First Time Again AMC 601 Abraham Undaunted.png AMC 601 Glenn Uneasy.png AMC 601 Beginning Construction.png AMC 601 Abraham Fleeing.png AMC 601 Group in Quarry.png AMC 601 Assignment Begins.png 'Tập 3': Thank You Twd0603-0049.jpg 'Tập 6': Always Accountable 606 Abraham Suspicious.png AMC TWD Always Accountable.png AMC 606 Abraham Bridge.png AMC 606 Abraham Suspicious.png AMC 606 Abraham Climbs Fence.png AMC 606 Abraham Retrieving RPG.png AMC 606 Abraham Smoking.png Ssssabe.jpg Twd 606 gp 0626 0222.jpg TWD-S6-SS-606-BTB-5-img-1kdiour39y1zche-1136x640.jpg 41a62ec1dc06901cbde826d86bcb6078.jpg 'Tập 8': Start To Finish Twd0608-3358.jpg Twd0608-3368.jpg Twd0608-3432.jpg Twd0608-3453.jpg 'Tập 9': No Way Out AbrahamF.jpg AMC 609 Abraham Suspicious.png The-Walking-Dead-Season-6-Episode-9-Midseason-Premiere-Recap-and-Review-No-Way-Out.jpg AMC 609 Surrendering Handguns.png AMC 609 I Get the Curiosity.png AMC 609 Introduce by Killing.png AMC 609 Like Reasonable People.png Normal TWD 609 GP 0817 0189-RT.jpg TWD-S6-SS-609-BTB-5-img-2jehgpo3u4-1136x640.jpg AMC 609 Tougher Than You Look.png AMC 609 Maggie Enid Rescued.png AMC 609 Residents Outside Infirmary.png 'Tập 11': Knots Untie AMC TWD 611 SP.jpg TWD-S6-SS-611-09-img-2e-098godhgoiy-1136x640.jpg 12805731 1046930955368265 7826099500915457063 n.jpg AMC_TWD_Knots_Untie.png AMC TWD S6B 611 Inside KnotsUnite 1.jpg 12814415 1046932268701467 1149979383064664197 n.jpg 12814474 1046932775368083 2465022379888774975 n.jpg AMC 611 Daryl Helps Abraham.png 'Tập 12': Not Tomorrow Yet Not-tomorrow-yet-abraham-leaves-rosita.jpg 612 Not Tomorrow Yet Group in Church.jpg TWD-S6-SS-612-08-img-wjd30-gn34-1136x640.jpg TWD-S6-SS-612-On-Air-Bonus-img-wojd-0bf09u-ojfokhogihr-1136x640.jpg 'Tập 14': Twice As Far Normal TWD 614 GP 1026 0109-RT.jpg AMC 614 Abraham Eugene Alley.png The-walking-dead-6x14-twice-as-far-reality-bites-courtesy-amc-903446.jpg TWD-S6-SS-614-11-img-2ouf-09u0e97guoeugrt-1136x640.jpg AMC 614 Carrying Eugene.png 'Tập 15': East Twd0615-0984.jpg Twd0615-3425.jpg Twd0615-0957.jpg Twd0615-0879.jpg Twd0615-0480.jpg 'Tập 16': Last Day On Earth AMC TWD Last Day on Earth.png AMC 616 Abraham Rifle.png AMC 616 Group Outside RV.png AMC 616 Group Surrounded.png Ric andAberaham.jpg twd-s6-finale.jpg Normal TWD 616 GP 1110 0174-RT.JPG LDOE-Abraham.jpg Sasha Rick Abraham S6 Finale.jpg AbrahamFordSunlightofDeath616.jpg Twd0616-0217.jpg Phần 7 TWD S7 Abraham Promo.png 13710024 1133763356669303 611023348560569696 n.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-rick-lincoln-michonne-gurira-cci-key-art-1200x707.jpg CnVMI0nWAAEWQLA.jpg large.jpg TWDAbraham-Season7-Black and White.jpg TWDAbraham-Season7-Red.jpg 'Tập 1': The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Saviorsnegan.png Abedeaths7.png TWD 701 GP 0504 0116-RT.jpg TWD 701 GP 0512 0365-RT.jpg suckmynut.png Abrahamdeath.png TWD 701 GP 0504 0004-RT.jpg TWD 701 GP 0506 0019-RT.jpg 'Tập 16': The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life Abe in the dream ep16.PNG Abe talking to Sasha in the dream.PNG Sasha Williams 7x16 Right.png Sasha Williams 7x16 Speaking to Abraham in Flashback The FIrst Day of the Rest of Your Life 7x16.png Sasha Williams Abraham Ford Kiss 2.png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams Smile 7x16 .png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams Second Kiss 7x16.png Abraham Ford Sasha Williams 7x16 Image.png Abraham Ford and Sasha Williams Kiss 7x16 .png Normal TWD 716 GP 1107 0356-RT-min.jpg Normal TWD 716 GP 1107 0306-RT-min.jpg Thể_loại:Ảnh nhân vật (Phim)